Moonlight Rune
by CherrieKittie
Summary: AKA A very sucky story written by moi.


**Moonlight rune**

* * *

**Okay, I have been wanting to publish this for a while. So here it is! Moonlight rune!**

* * *

**Also. This is not a professional story. I wrote it a year ago, in Croatian. So,being the lazy me, I was like "HERP DERP I'LL USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE YAY".**

* * *

**First Chapter**

* * *

Tanya barely woke up, she had a ton of homework. She brushed her brown hair and got dressed into her normal clothes. Pink shirt, jean shorts. She would only wear her hoodie when it was cold. Today, a new person was moving in next door. Tanya ran out from the blue house to greet her.

''Hey!'' yelled Tanya. ''What is your name?''

The orange haired girl turned and smiled. '' I'm Timoreya Akasuke, and who are-''

She was cut off by a green-haired person. ''Don't get near her.'' She said angrily. ''She is, as much as I know, a complete moron.'' She spat out the last part. "And let me tell you about..." Neighbors on the other side of the house are scowled at the green-haired person.

''Look at yourself, treehead.'' Tanya growled, eyeing her hair.

''Yumi, shut up!'' said Timoreya. "I'm just trying to make friends!"

Yumi ignored her and continued her argument. ''Oh, shut up, runty. You're so stupid that-''

Tanya punched her. Yumi at Tanya. Tanya then remembered cartoons that she watched yesterday. It was definitely a great time to remember that, in the midst of battle with a girl. Reina was staring from the doorway, while Tyler and Hiyoko were cheering for Tanya. Yumi swung her fist and pushed Tanya on the floor. Timoreya was trying to get Yumi off her, after Yumi started to choke Tanya who obviously wasn't giving a shit. She grabbed a rock and hurled it back at Yumi.

''Ow!'' Yumi yelled.

Tanya kicked Yumi. "Remember one name. Ashenpaw."

Yumi got up and said. ''Come on, Timo, this is boring.'' She said.

Tanya looked and said,''Boring in quotation marks.''.

Timoreya continued to talk to Tanya. '' Ha, ha, ha, you pretend... You know, that hooded demon is someone else, not you.'' She said and went into the house. Well, that's better for me. Tanya thought. If she knew who was I, I would have been toast.

''Tanya!'' yelled Reina. "Is this Timoreya?'' Tanya turned to see Reina.

''Of course!'' Then, a dark-haired person stormed out of the house.

''So what exactly did the 'hooded demon', as you call her, do, your majesty?'' She asked Yumi sarcastically.

''Come on, Ashley!'' Cried Yumi. Ashley ran towards Tanya, but Tanya dodged. Ashley fell on Tyler.

''Hey, what's your name? I am Ashle-'' Tanya jumped on her and punched her in the face.

She said through grinded teeth, ''First of all, this is not the right time or place to flirt. Secondly, this still is not the right place or time to flirt with him.''

Ashley struggled, and Tanya grabbed her hair then threw over the fence.

''Gee, that looks like me!''

''It's your clone, we will go on a short journey ...''

'' And you have a clone too? What about Tyler and Timoreya?''

'' Good thing you reminded me. Tell Timoreya to get her butt over here, before they do.''

"They?"

"Hurry!"

Reina was packing the bags. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Who are they?"

Reina opened her mouth to respond, but then Timoreya and Tanya rushed in the room.

''Where are we going?'' asked Timoreya.

Reina did not respond. In front of her shone a portal. It looked like a nether one, just with quartz instead of obsidian.

''Go!'' yelled Reina and pushed Tanya into the portal, and a moment later she appeared in a forest.

''What the hell?'' said Timoreya.

''Be careful.'' hissed Tanya, and climbed up the tree. "Mobs might appear."

A few meters away, a black-haired person named Ina is choking a person with hair blue like the sky. She pulled out a knife, but Tanya threw a rock on her.

''Oi, ketchup.'' Tanya called. Ina turned to see Tanya jumping at her. Ina responded by holding a spear in front of her. She managed to stab Tanya.

"Sssssssssshit..." Timoreya said, covering her eyes.

"HEY! TIMOREY! HERE COMES THE FUN PART!" Tyler yelled, pointing at the two. Tanya's hair had blue tips. Her eyes were glowing blue. There was ice around her. Ina,on the other hand, had fire red hair tips. Her eyes seemed to be on fire, and there was fire around her.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Tyler screeched, laughing like a maniac. He looked like a one, so you might think he escaped the asylum. "Ahaha! LOOK!"

"Calm down you two!" Reina said, breaking the fight. "Okay, now you two calmed down, let's go."

''Ataaaaaack!'' Timoreya yelled across the room.

''What the hell?'' Hiyoko asked.

''Well, there's a war out there! And yesterday we trained for this, so we should be okay!'' Timoreya yelled.

"Woah, woah, yesterday she didn't want to watch Ina and Tanya fighting, any now... " Reina said.

Tanya's eyes widened. ''You said ... WAR?'' She quickly put on her hoodie, boots, and gloves, because it was cold outside. "Let's go!" She yelled. Tyler and Timoreya followed her.

''Too late ...'' A blonde person who was about 16 years old said.

''Oh, yeah, too late ...'' Tanya said. She grabbed a knife from the floor and stabbed her in the leg. ''... But for you. Boom boom pineapple!'' She cried and ran into the bloodbath. And then suddenly, Ashley called the people dressed in red back.

''We just have to warn you-'' Tanya shot an arrow straight in her chest.

''Who did it, let's hear!'' yelled Tricia angrily.

Tanya pushed ahead, grabbed Ashley's quiver full of arrows, stood in front of Tricia and smiled.''I.''

Tricia pushed her back. ''Ahaha,how cu-'' She was cut off.

''I'm not kidding ... Do you want me to prove that I'm Ashenpaw?'' Asked Tanya.

''As I said, do not lie!'' Tricia cried.

Two people in red tried to drag her away from Tricia, but Tanya ran through them and climbed a tree. ''Well, I guess I'll have to prove that.'' Tanya said angrily and threw a knife at one of the people. Her voice echoed through the room. The bloodbath started again.

''Okay, now attack ... Tanya, Hiyoko, you go to the enemy base.'' Kasumi said.

''What's the matter with you? Well they are only fifteen!'' cried Raku.

''Yeah, they are only Ashenpaw and Hollypaw!''

Raku scowled and crossed her arms.

''Well, those are your sisters!''

''Hiyoko is not.''

''Yes, she is!''

''No, she's not.''

''Grr ... They are all the sisters and brothers! And you and Reina, and Tanya, AND HIYOKE, and Akiko, and Mizu, and everything!''

''Well, that's a lot of sisters.'' Tanya said..

''And now, go!''

Tanya rushed to the bridge. It was the easiest way to get to their base, but the bridge was broken. ''Tanya, they will notice you!'' said Kasumi.

''Yeah...'' said Tanya and began climbing. She crept to the door and unlocked it with her Mizu and Hiyoko fetched weapons, Tanya was listening to the conversation in the room.

''If I see that hooded fox again...''

''What fox? Wasn't she a cat?''

'' Yeah, whatever. You know, that douchebag, Ashenpaw. I'm not even sure if it's a girl.''

Tanya listened closely. Then the two changed the topic.

''Come on, Courtney, pick something!''

''I can beat her myself!''

Tanya snuck into the room and in the closet,then whispered. "Isn't it nice to talk about people this way? And wasn't Courtney dead?"

"It's the hooded demon."

"No, I wasn't."

''Well, you will be soon!'' Tanya said and pierced and stabbed Courtney. She jumped out the window and grabbed the rope hanging above it. She used it to climb the balcony above them. On the balcony was a black-haired person with a ponytail on the right side of the head.

Tanya expected the girl to push her down, but she pulled her up. ''Hi, I'm Scarlet! Shouldn't you be in your fort?'' she asked. Scarlet was only a kid.

''Well, I can not say what I intend. Whoa, are you one of those prisoners?'' said Tanya. Scarlet nodded.

''What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!'' said Tanya and grabbed her hand. She unlocked the doors. Right next to the doors were a few people talking. She shot them, but another person grabbed her and dragged to the prison cells.

"Scarlet, RUN!"

She hissed. Then she punched the person and ran. Just ran. Towards the fort. It was half-destroyed. There was little to no people. "Just jump!" Raku yelled at Hiyoko,who was looking down at a hole.

"I don't know if this is safe..."

"JUMP OR I'LL PUSH YOU DOWN!"

"Wait." Tanya exclaimed. "Hiyoko,climb on my back."

"You're totally insane!" Raku argued.

"Insane. That's a nice word."

"Let's go!" Hiyoko yelled. Tanya jumped down and saw a small,one-block-wide pit with some water.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tyler yelled, laughing.

"YES WE AREEEEEEEEEEE!" Tanya responded, trying to land in the water.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Hiyoko asked.

"DON'T ASK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Scarlet yelled from Hiyoko's backpack.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Keith screeched.

"WHY DID I GO ALOOOOOONG?" Reina yelled.

"I HOPE WE LAND SAFELYYYYYYYYY!" Ash shrieked. How many people are there? Tanya asked herself.

"WE! DID! IT!" Tanya cheered from the bottom of the water. She got out and looked around. Everything was snowy. No trees whatsoever. Just a few bags.

"DIBS ON THE LEATHER BAG!" She shrieked, grabbing the bag. "Ooooo,blades,food,gum,jelly beans,candy. Hey Tyler,what did you get-" Tanya trailed off when she saw a girl with a grey vest, shorts, a hat and black hair.

"Hello there." She greeted Tyler and Keith, not paying attention to Tanya furiously shaking,Scarlet and Reina trying to calm the cat person down, and Hiyoko looking around.

"Who is the leader here,may I ask?" The girl asked Tyler. "You,maybe?" Reina pushed through Tyler and Keith and growled. "I'm the leader,temporarily."

"Oh,that's cute. But, I don't think that a sixteen year old could be a leader, or his girlfriend..." Tanya jumped from a tree, landing on her feet and scaring the girl. "No, she isn't his girlfriend, nor the leader. She's the deputy and my sister. Strife is the one that's the leader, Tyler's an apprentice, I'm Ash's apprentice, she's the medicine. And I..." Tanya explained. "Am Tyler's girlfriend."

The girl laughed at her. "Aww, isn't that cute, little girl cosplaying as Ashenpaw..."

"No." Tanya hissed,pulling off my hoodie and revealing the cat ears. "I am Ashenpaw."

"Ahaha, these acessories are so cute!" She said,pulling her ears. Tanya hissed at her again.

"Umm, guys?" Hiyoko asked, looking at the two arguing,Tyler and Keith talking, Reina,Timoreya,and Scarlet looking in their bags.

"The tower is going to collapse! We should get going!"She yelled. Keith was the only one who noticed. "LISTEN UP!" He yelled. Tanya and the girl stopped arguing. The three put their bags over their shoulders. Tyler stopped looking at the shiny rock he picked up. "Let's go,the tower is falling."

"Hokeyp." Ash responded. They walked for a few minutes.

"Are we there yet, sweetie?" The girl asked. Tanya facepalmed. "Let's just make our base there..." She said,pointing at a trapdoor.

^Asdf^

"THERE! A NICE, WARM HOME!" Timoreya yelled,placing a torch. The girl, we found that her name was something like Arra, was flirting with Tyler. Strife informed Tanya that someone asked them to kill Arra. Meanwhile, Tanya was getting all the information she could about the girl.

"So Tyler,about your 'girlfriend'." She spat out the last word. "Does she have ADHD or something?"

"Actually,she's fine. She just acts like that when someone angers her."

"Oh,look,Ashenpie!" She said,faking the sweet voice. "I didn't see you there..."

"Ha. Ha."

"Can we have a little talk in the bathroom?"

"Why not. With a nice cup of toilet water?"

They walked into the pre-built bathroom. Arra began choking Tanya,who once again, didn't care.

"Good night,Ashie!" Arra whispered.

"Nobody to save you or hear you this time! Tyler will be all mine, and unlike you,I'm not using him just to become an-"

"Good night, Arra!" Tanya said, throwing her away. She pointed her knife at Arra. "Tell me one reason why not."

"I'll kill you for this!" Arra said,clutching her stomach.

"Of course you will. But until then? Boom boom pineapple."

"Stop using that phrase! It's annoying!"

"So tell me. Why should I let you live, why should I kill you?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Because I'm pretty... And have a whole life ahead... And I can..."She trailed off.

"And why should I kill you?"

"Because I commited crimes... And betrayed Calipso..."

"Calipso?"

"A girl I knew."

"So,what's your decision?"

"Can I stay?"

"Only until you anger me."

"THANK YOU!"

"I'm warning you..."

Arra twitched.

"I already got one request. Hug Tyler again and you die..."

"But there's a revival machine in this house- I mean, base. So, I can live forever, if someone brings me there when I die over and over."

"Who says we'll bring you to the machine?"

"Huh?"

"I said, we won't necessarily revive you."


End file.
